Fallen
by DigitalGirl13
Summary: Scarlett Stone is a young vampire hunter. When sent on a solo mission to find out the vampires ultimate weakness, she meets Damien; a mysterious, sexy vampire she ran into in the city of Chicago. Will her lust for him take over or will she prevail?
1. The Invasion

"See anything down there, Scarlett?" yelled Spencer from the surface; his voice echoing off the walls of the abandoned cellar. I held the tiny, dim light as firmly as I could, trying not to tremble. I saw nothing but broken crates and rotten, wooden shelves. What looked like broken wine glasses were all over the concrete floor, cobwebs were almost in every corner and the sound of scurring rats echoed. The damp smell of the cellar made me nauseous; I held my breath and looked up toward the cellar entrance.

"I don't see anything, Spence; can I come back up now? The smell down here is gonna make me puke." I heard a sigh of disappointment and frustration. Though I could only see his silhouette, his posture made it seem like he was giving up.

"Alright," he said, "come back up, but be careful. The stairs are wooden and they don't look very stable." He walked away from sight and I began to make my way up the rotting stairs. Even a slight wrong move and I could be as good and dead. The underground cellar stretched down at least 2 stories. Although the fall really isn't far, the fact that I could fall on my head made it deadly.

Step by step, closer and closer to my exit. The stairs made a noisy creak, the kind that makes it sound like it's about to break in any second. I heard my heart pounding louder and louder; a cold sweat trickling down my back and forehead. Finally, I reached the not-so-green grass on the surface and quickly threw myself on the ground before the last stair completely gave way. I lay on my back on the wet grass, I smiled with accomplishment.

I closed my eyes for a split second and the sunlight was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes only to find Spencer standing above me.

"Scar, what are you doing?"

I closed my eyes again. "Resting…"

He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up to my feet. "You don't have time to rest right now, neither do I. If you want to rest, we have to search the entire area for those damn leeches first unless you want to die in your sleep—"

"We've been scouting the area since morning and we found nothing! How much longer do we have to search before we work ourselves to exhaustion?" I asked. Spencer groaned, but said nothing and walked away. He knew I was right and really saw no point to continue the argument.

I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath. It was hard to believe how fast and easily our world came crashing down. Not just for Spencer and I, but for everyone. All thanks to the very beings that weren't even supposed to exist.

Vampires.

Three years ago, murders began to take place in small towns, then suburbs, then cities, but these murders were strange to begin with. The victim's eyes were always vacant white and their bodies were completely drained of blood. The murders escalated to the point where no one knew who or what was responsible. Then came the message.

Every TV, radio, news broadcasting system…everything was taken over by that one message announced by a man with pale skin and long dark hair named Vladimir Coals. At least we all thought he was a man.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Vladimir Coals and I will be taking over this broadcasting system of yours for the time being. As you are all aware, there have been many murders recently across the world and I thought it would only be appropriate if I go ahead and tell you that I am responsible. But of course, I didn't do it alone." His once dark eyes brightened to a crystal blue and smiled evilly. That single smirk sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Come on out, my children," He continued," its dinner time." The TV screens cut off and there was nothing but static. You could feel that the world fell silent, but not for long.

Blood curdling screams and bodies dropping, drained of their life liquid. Vampires came from almost every direction. Not just in our little city, but the entire world. Massive armies of them came flooding into unsuspecting cities and towns. In just a matter of weeks, the human race was in the mercy of the vampires.

Unfortunately, these weren't the vampires from the Dracula movies; not the ones that burn in the sunlight and hiss at the sight of a cross. These vampires were able to walk in sunlight without even getting sunburn, they can drink holy water if they wanted to and they laughed at the sight of a frightened priest holding a cross like a shield. So far, no one knows how to kill one. I honestly don't think anyone will ever get close enough to find out without being killed first.

Well, no one but my brother and I, that is.

My name is Scarlett Joan Stone and my brother, Spencer Stone, and I are vampire hunters; the only hunters so far. We've been hunters since the invasion started and we were pretty damn good at our job. About a week after the invasion, I was attacked by a vampire and just out of quick reaction; I shot the leech in the head with a near-by gun. Little did I know that the gun was equipped with silver bullets. It was then that Spencer and I found out that the only known way to kill these creatures was by injecting silver into the blood. If my mother saw me now, she wouldn't see the same little girl that she remembered.

Before the invasion started, we lived with our mother, Joan; hence my middle name. We never really knew our father and we were her only family. She raised us like no other and knew us better than we knew ourselves.

Unfortunately when I was ten, she was diagnosed with lung cancer. Spencer and I did everything we could to take care of her. A week before the invasion, she died in her sleep at the age of forty-three. Spencer, being the oldest son at 23, took over the household and what was left of the expenses. I was so heartbroken; I couldn't eat or sleep without her running through my head. My mother was everything I had and so much more. I couldn't even imagine my life without her.

But now, I have no choice but to do so. Spencer and I have been fending for ourselves since the invasion of the leeches; that's what Spencer calls them. We don't usually stay in one place for long; we only go where the people needed us. We were known throughout almost the entire country not only by the humans, but also the vampires. We have been hunted down countless times and, of course, our lives are always in danger and we have to stay alert at all times. But the most important rule we abide by is not to trust anyone; not even humans. There are many humans that not only work for the vampires, but also kill for them for promises to become a fellow vampire. That's why we both made a vow not to tell a living soul how we kill the vampires for fear that they would find a way to reverse the poison. By then, we wouldn't know how to get rid of them and have to find another way, which puts me at risk.

According to Spencer and many others, my appearance resembles that of a vampire. I, too, have pale skin, pale blue eyes and small, but noticeable, 'fangs'. Although the vampires can in fact sense a human, it isn't the skin that they smell, but the blood. Some vampires, while feeding, consume so much human blood that sometimes they would be mistaken as a human by their fellow kin. Not only because of my appearance, but also because of my thin and tall stature, I can inject myself with a reasonable amount of vampire blood and have it stay in my blood stream for a couple hours to a day. If I inject too much, it's possible that I will be turned. Normally, it's not a vampire's blood that turns a human, but the poison from their fangs; but that does not mean that the blood isn't deadly. Most humans would die from injecting vampire blood straight into their blood stream. Thankfully, my body can sustain the blood and then some. As long as it is in my system, I can temporarily assume the same powers as the vampires. A very good side effect if I do say so myself.

Though I was only eighteen, even Spencer says that I'm the best fighter and shot he's ever seen, and he would know; he was in the Marines.

Right now my main goal is to find the very bastard that brang the humans to their knees and get rid of him once and for all. Watch out, Vladimir. I'm coming for you.

*PLZ R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)*


	2. I'm a Soldier Now

Nightfall hasn't been the same. It's quieter and a strange feeling of someone watching is constant. I used to be scared of the dark when I was a little girl, but now I have to get used to it and always expect the unexpected. Never be taken by surprise.

Spencer and I made camp at a near-by town a few miles down the tall hill we resided. Spencer went down to the town to check up on the people and let them know that we will be there for the next few days to keep watch. I stayed by the camp just in case something came up. I lay down on the grass and looked up at the starry sky. Small orbs of lit twinkling happily, unaware of the horrors of our world. If only I could be that careless.

*SNAP* I jumped up to my feet and reached for my twin blades resting on my back. Out of the shadows of the woods, emerged Spencer.

I let out a sigh of relief and punched him in the chest. "Spence, you scared the living shit out of me! Why didn't you radio me?" I asked.

His face looked as if he saw a ghost. I knew immediately that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "It's the leeches. Somehow they reversed the silver intake on themselves. Silver won't do shit to kill them now."

"What?!" I exclaimed. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "How the fuck did they reverse it?"

"Do I look like a fucking chemist? I don't know how they did it."

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"The cops down at the town. They said that they tried shooting them with silver just to see if it worked and there was no effect. The vampires that attacked killed half the squad." His face was apple red with anger. "The only other way I can think of right now on how to kill them is by decapitation."

"But that's too risky. When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, they top us off by a long shot."

"Not if you inject their blood," he pointed out.

"You know that's for disguise only, Spencer. If I inject too much of it, I could turn into one of them."

He growled angrily and punched the tree behind him. "Fuck," he cussed, squeezing his bleeding knuckles. I ran to go get the first aid kit from the tent, but he stopped me. "Don't. I'm fine."

"You're bleeding and if I don't treat them now, the wound could get infected and you could lose your hand." I scowled. Spencer looked me dead in the eyes through is wavy brown hair. "I said I'm fine." He then ripped a piece of clothe from his shirt and wrapped it around his knuckles. He sat down against the tree and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

I sat down next to him and looked over at him. He opened his eyes and looked back at me. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that, Scar. I'm just really frustrated."

"And I'm not?" I asked. I rested my head against the trunk of the tree and sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"The only choice we have is for you to go undercover again. Only this time, it's not going to be for a day or two."

I sat up straight and looked over at my brother. "What do you mean?"

He looked over at me with a stern face. "You're going to have to spy on these leeches for a couple weeks, maybe months."

My heart stopped. "Why?!"

"Do you really think that they are going to reveal their weaknesses in only a matter of days just after reversing one?" He asked. "These motherfuckers are going to keep a low key on even the tiniest of flaws so _we_ don't find out. If you blend in for a couple weeks, there's a chance, a very slight chance, that one of them is going to slip up and you're going to be the only one to catch it. It's a really risky job, I know, but we don't have any other choice." He held my hands tightly and hugged me. "The leeches are spreading and it's only a matter of time before our race is completely extinct. We cannot let that happen. The faster we find a better way to kill of them, the better chance we get on wiping them off the face of the earth once and for all."

He let me go and looked me in the eyes. He was crying and so was I. "You're the only one that can do this, Scarlett. I really don't want you to do this by yourself, but we don't have any other choice." I held my brother close and cried on his shoulder. He was the only family I had left and I won't have him by my side for a long time. If I couldn't bare losing my brother, I don't think I'll be able to bare losing my brother, too.

He pulled me away and wiped my tears. "You're a strong one, sis. A lot stronger than me. You can do this."

I smiled softly and nodded. "Ok…" I stood on my feet and kept my head high. "When do I start?"

He slowly stood up and looked at his military watch. "Tomorrow morning. 06:00 sharp. Collect your things and pack as much leech blood as you can that'll last you a while. When you inject the blood, inject half a liter inside of one-forth. That should last you a good three days tops, maybe more. And try not to be a stranger. If you stay too quiet amongst them, you'll look suspicious and blow your cover. Interact with them, give them a life story. Most of them are immortals, though. If you give them even the tiniest of false history, they'll find you out and take you out on the spot, so try you're best to avoid them as much as you can."

"Good thing I know my history, especially vampire history. But I'll try not to give out too much information. I'll look like I'm trying too hard and that won't look good for me." I added.

Spencer smiled. "Atta girl. You learn fast." His smile vanished as quickly as it came. "Also keep a lookout for that bastard Vladimir. Try to find out as much as you can from him, but be careful. If you get too close to him, there's a possibility he would figure you out. He's supposedly stronger than the others.

"While you're undercover, I'm gonna try to collect as many people as I can to help us out. Even if you do find another weakness of theirs, there's no way we can eliminate them all by ourselves." I took in all the information that Spencer gave to me and memorized them by heart. I just couldn't afford to screw things up.

Morning quickly came and I had everything ready. All the vials with the vampire blood were well hidden in my bags. I hugged Spencer one last time and told him I loved him. "I love you too, Scarlett. Be careful, ok?" I nodded and told him I would. I injected myself with a half liter of vampire blood and relaxed. I could feel the cold blood traveling through mine. Suddenly I felt stronger and all my senses were heightened to an unbelievable level. My eyes changed to the same crystal blue color of the vampires and my canines extended just a bit.

I looked over at Spencer, but he quickly looked away; he hated seeing me like this. I looked away and sighed heavily. I looked down at my GPS and began to make my way to one of the most populated vampire cities in the country; Chicago.

*R&R PLZ!*


	3. Belly of the Beast

-Let me start off by saying I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update "Fallen". I've been so busy with work , amoungst other things, that I had no time to write. But, I have returned and I will be continuing "Fallen". Hope this chapter makes up for it. ENJOY!-

"I knew I should've borrowed the jeep," I whined, walking along side a random highway in the middle of nowhere. I was walking for about eight hours straight and, according to my GPS, was nowhere close to the big city. I saw a sign just fifteen feet ahead of me and it said I was currently in Peoria. _Dammit, there is no way I'm going to make it by sundown,_ I thought to myself.

The hold/cold sweat running down my body was collecting on my clothes. If I didn't find some sort of transportation soon, I could faint-or die- from dehydration. Then, the unexplainable happened.

Just down the road, I spotted a rundown Volkswagen Beetle parked on the side. I ran for the vehicle, dreading the possible chance that the car was too rundown to even start. Or worse, have no gas. Either one of those chances could be the reason for a car to be sitting out in the middle of nowhere. I approached the car and looked inside. "Oh, my God!" I gasped, trying to keep from vomiting.

On the driver's side was a human corpse of a young woman; the skin was rotting and starting to peel of f, telling me that the body had been sitting there for a while. The heat and sun may have had something to do with it, as well. Holding my breath, I reached for the handle to open the door. The corpse fell over and landed with a thud on the brown grass. I jumped back, startled, and shrieked. The smell coming out from the car was unbearable. I proceeded to vomit on the side of the road. I guess my stomach wasn't strong enough for the smell of death.

Once my stomach was empty of food from yesterday and this morning, I picked up the body and dragged it behind a bush. I opened the trunk of the car to look for something that just might get rid of the horrid smell. I found two cases of leather polisher, an air freshener, Febrez, and a towel. I took the leather polisher, the air freshener, Febrez and towel out of the trunk and slammed it shut. I thoroughly cleaned the car as best I could; the smell was still there, but not as strong.

I threw the supplies in the back seats and shut the car door. I saw that the key was still in the ignition and started the car squeezing my eyes closed; hoping that the car had enough gas to get me to the city. I peeked at the gas gage and sighed in relief. The tank was full.

I opened the windows and drove off. Radio stations were no longer broadcasting any music, mostly because there was no new music to play anymore, so I didn't bother turning on the radio. Instead, I switched to the CD player and played the first CD. "In the End", by Linkin Park began to play and I turned the volume up. _I haven't heard this song in a long time, _I thought to myself; speeding down the highway to hell.

The city was heavily populated; more than I had thought. The streets were littered with vampires. Some even looked like the ancients that Spencer warned me about. I made sure I leered away from them.

I parked near a hotel and put the car in park. I reached for my bag and pulled out the metal case containing the vampire blood. I opened the case and took out a syringe. The needle penetrated my skin, beneath the muscle, into the bloodstream. The cold rush of the vampire blood danced in my body; it tingled. I exhaled deeply and found myself to be stronger than ever. No wonder so many humans want to be one of the undead; to have the feeling of immortality. It felt like a drug. Like smoking weed for the first time and going through your very first high, feeling indestructible.

I quickly noticed that a lot of vampires were walking down the street and most likely can see me in the car. I put the case away, grabbed my bag and got out of the car. Two vampires looked my way and gave me a suspicious stare. I eagerly locked the doors and walked the opposite way. I picked up my pace as I headed for another hotel down the block. I entered the hotel to see a young woman standing behind the registration desk. I inhaled deeply and picked up her scent. She was a vampire. Surprise, surprise.

I approached the desk and placed my bag on the floor. The woman looked at me strangely and examined me from head to toe.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not sounding too thrilled with seeing me.

"I would like a room. More specifically a suite." I said.

"A suite, eh? Got the money for that?" she asked. It was obvious that she was not very good with customers. I reached into my bag and pulled out a stack of hundreds. My brother and I collected money from abandoned homes and businesses, just in case the moment called for it.

The young vampire eyed the money suspiciously. "How's a girl like you got that much money? Hitting those street corners pretty good, huh?" she chuckled. I was getting just about tired of this chick. I jumped over the table and grabbed her by her collar.

"You are _really_ starting to piss me off. So you better stop with your smart comments and give me my room or I'll wipe that stupid smile off your goddamn face."

The woman laughed a little. "Take it easy, girl. It's been a long, boring morning and I needed someone to fuck with. Not many vamps these days stay in hotels anymore." She reached under the desk and grabbed a key card.

"Here you go. And don't worry about the money. No one comes in here anyway. Not even the old bastard I work for. No one will know you're here." She said with a smile. I hesitated and took the key card. I thanked her and headed for my suite. She may have seemed nice, but I'm not stupid. I know a trap when I see it. When danger comes tapping on my chamber door, I will be ready to greet it with the tip of my blade.

I took the elevator to the top floor and searched for my room. I looked down at the key card. Suite 1032. I searched up until I reached the end of the hallway and sure enough there it was. I put the key card into the slot and I heard the door click. I reached into my bad and pulled out my brother's pistol, ready for whatever may be waiting for me on the other side.

I entered the suite cautiously, pistol in hand. I searched the entire suite; closets, bathroom, balcony. Nothing. A little too good to be true, but I have to keep my eyes open. I put all my stuff away and threw the metal case containing the vampire blood on the floor. I flipped over the king size mattress and revealed the base of the bed. I took my switch blade from my boot and started slicing the cotton-like material that sat on top of the bed springs. I began removing some of the springs and pushing some aside. I grabbed the metal case from the floor and firmly placed it in the small space that I created. Once it was safely hidden, I put the same springs I removed on top of it and placed the patch of the white material back. I put the mattress back, along with the comforters and pillows. Good as new.

Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out my radio and tried to get in contact with Spencer.

"Spencer, come in. It's Scarlett." I waited patiently, hoping that he answers.

"Scar? Thank God…are you safe?"

I smiled, a small tear falling down my cheek. "Hey, Spence. Yeah, I'm safe; I just made it to Chicago. I'm currently staying in a hotel for the time being. How's everything where you're at? Find any recruits?"

"No, not yet. I'm still near that small town and I'm going to wait until daybreak to start heading out. Which hotel are you in? Have you talked to any leeches?"

"I think I'm in the Hilton Hotel and the only vampire I talked to was the female clerk behind the desk. She let me stay here for free; apparently not many of them stay in hotels these days."

I listened for his response, but there was nothing but silence. Did I lose the connection? "Spence, you there?"

"…"

"Spencer, do you copy?" I was starting to get worried.

"Yeah, I'm here…What the fuck are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" I was confused.

"You're staying in a _very_ expensive hotel for _free_? Get the hell out of there, Scar." He sounded pissed.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a fuckin' trap, Scarlett! No vampire in their right mind would give a room for free without expecting something in return."

I cursed under my breathe. I should've known it was too good to be true. How could I have been so damn stupid? "Alright, Spence. I'll take your word for it. I just have to get the viles from the hiding spot and I'll—"

*Knock, Knock*

"Shit!" I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. "There's someone at my door, I'll call you back later." I told my brother.

"Good luck, Scar. Give 'em hell." End of transmission. I slowly emerged from the bathroom and reached for my brother's pistol on top of the bed. I quietly approached the door and looked through the spy hole; it was the clerk. I opened the door by only a crack and hid the gun behind my back.

"What do you want?" I asked. The clerk glanced behind her, making sure the coast was clear.

"Hey...um…I came up here to get some of your stuff. I've got money." She sounded desperate. As for what, I had no freaking' clue.

"Stuff? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know…_stuff_. Chronic, 'shrooms X…whatever you got."

I almost wanted to laugh out loud. This vamp thought I was a drug dealer. I could only guess it was because of the amount of money I had. I guess this was the thing she wanted in exchange for the free room. Just like Spencer suspected. "Ha-ha...wow...this is awkward. Sorry, but I don't have any of those things, or any other stuff for that matter. I'm not who you think I am."

She looked just as confused as I was in the beginning. "What? N-No, I saw you come in with a huge bag and a metal case. You must have something. C'mon, I really need a fix." I cursed in my head. _She saw the case? This isn't going to be good._ I stuffed the gun in between my shorts and lower back, opening the door a little bit more.

"Listen...um…" I glanced at her nametag. "Yvette…All I have in my bag is my personal belongings and as for the metal case you saw; all I have in there is my laptop. I'm really sorry, but I'm clean." For some reason, I felt pretty sorry for her. Yvette's light green eyes fell to the ground in disappointment.

"Fuck me. I really thought that you would at least have some weed on you, that's what I thought was in the metal case. Well, thanks anyway. I'm sorry to bother you and I hope you like your stay here." She was beginning to walk away until I stopped her.

"Wait, I have a couple packs of cigarettes in my bag. Menthol. Want those instead? I know it isn't exactly the fix you're looking for, but it's something." I don't know what possessed me to help, but I felt bad for her. Sometimes I just want to kick myself for being so damn nice because I know it's going to bite me in the ass eventually.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. Nicotine just happens to be one of my weaknesses, too." Although it's something I really shouldn't have done it, I let her inside the suite. I looked through my backpack and took out a pack of Kool 100's from the side pocket. I took out my Zippo lighter and threw her the pack. "Hope you like this brand; it's all I have." She caught the pack perfectly and smiled.

"I love Kool, but I have to say that Camel is my favorite. Thanks a lot." Yvette looked around the suite and whistled. "Damn, this is nice. Wish I could afford to stay in one of these. Do you mind if I stick around for a while? I have nothing better to do."

I really wanted to say no and kick her out as quickly as possible, but the angel sitting on my shoulder told me not to. Where's the little devil when I need her? "Sure, that's no problem."

She thanked me again and sat on the chair by the desk that sat in front of the bed where I sat and lit up a cigarette. I followed suit. Spencer would kill me if he saw me smoking; hell, he'd kill me if he knew that I smoked. I knew I shouldn't be, but it calms me down after a stressful day of searching for vampires. It's a little ironic that I was sitting in front of one when I could kill her in a split second.

"So…"she began, taking a drag from the cancer stick."What's a girl like you doing here in the City of Sin?"

"City of Sin? Isn't that Las Vegas' slogan?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Used to be…Until the place was burned to the ground. Too many vamps were staying there, so eventually it got too overcrowded to the point where they decided to get rid of the city. Burned all kinds of pretty colors, too."

I was baffled. Las Vegas is gone? "They burned it down? Why couldn't they just leave _without burning_ it?"

"Because the whole city smelled of corpses. Human corpses. Las Vegas was the number one hunting ground for a while and then it became a cattle farm if you will. Seeing that the city was surrounded by desert, it seemed like the perfect place. But then the sandstorms started up and sometimes the bodies would resurface from the sand, making the city stink again and shit." She took another long drag and exhaled. "So, we decided to burn the place to the ground. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

I could feel my muscled tense up and my fists clench. How dare she talk about humans in such a disgracing manner? Cattle? Is that all we are to them? I was furious beyond hell, but I had to try not to show it. I tried to relax and took a hit from my square. "Wow…" That's all I could say in response. I wanted to say a lot more, but I had to bite my tongue.

"Exactly…wow. It's amazing how a city like that could just vanish, ya know? I just hope that the Elders leave Chicago alone; I'm starting to really like it here." Yvette looked at me through her cigarette smoke. "So, you still haven't told me what you're doing here. You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm...uh…here on vacation, I guess. I got tired of the country, so I decided to come up to the city. It's a lot more crowded than I thought it would be." Lame reason, but that's all I could come up with.

"Really now? So where are you from originally?"

Boy, does this chick ask a lot of questions. "A small town near Peoria."

"Shit, really? That's a really big distance. I didn't think there'd be any vamps all the way down there. But, you chose the perfect city to visit. Chicago is the number one spot for vamps now; mostly because there's so much to do. That and, of course, the human supply. There are blood farms on almost every corner." She sounded almost proud. I wanted to ring her pretty little neck at that very moment, but I resisted. No reason to get attention so soon.

"Blood farms? What are those?" I asked. It was probably a stupid question; I just hope it wasn't too stupid.

"You've never heard of blood farms? Seriously? How do you get your human blood down there? Hunt or what?" She was seriously surprised that I didn't know what she was talking about. Better that than suspicious.

"Hunted mostly. Because there were very few lee—_vampires _where I come from, there's a pretty descent amount of humans."

"Well, I'll be damned. Your town must still be living in the 15th century, huh? Ha-ha…Anyway, a blood farm is basically where we keep 70% of the humans to farm them for their blood. Much more civilized than hunting, really." She explained.

"So where's the other 30% of humans?" I asked.

Yvette put out her cigarette on the ashtray and smirked. "Slavery; to put it plainly. Only a select few of humans are put into the Redlight Program; that's what the Elders call it."

"Slavery? What type of slavery, exactly?"

"Well, the most commonly use is using the humans as sex slaves. I mean, vamp on vamp sex is fun, but the sex between a vamp and a human is where the real fun is. It gets dull and boring fucking a vampire most of the time, because it's like fucking a block of ice. The human's, however, their bodies are full of heat and they bleed. Though we can't be as rough with them as a vampire, it's still great. Ha-ha, I remember the first time I fucked a human chick. She was in her early twenties with long blonde hair and blue eyes; she had the most perfect ass, though. That's what really attracted me to her. I was wearing a strap-on and I was pounding the hell out of that broad like there was no tomorrow. I can still hear he scream 'No, please stop! It hurts, it hurts...' I didn't give a shit, though. I paid some good money to fuck a human so I did whatever the hell I pleased with her. It's too bad I couldn't take her home with me; I didn't really have the money at the time. Oh, well."

It was at that moment that I was really starting to get pissed off. They not only treat my people as cattle, but also as slaves? Just hearing her run her mouth just made me that more excited to kill off these leeches one by one. Starting with her. I slowly ran my hand underneath the bed comforter for my blades, but I was interrupted by a sudden pain in my body. I winced, but not enough to get her attention. What the hell was happening?

"Yeah, one of these days I have to take you to that place so you can have fu—"She stopped as sniffed the air for a moment. "H-Hey, do you smell that? Smells like…a human." My heart dropped and I froze. That sudden pain I felt was the vampire blood in my system wearing off. I guess while I was still in the car, I didn't take the right amount of vampire blood.

Yvette looked my way and her once light green eyes turned to a clear blue. "You smell that, right? Is that you?" she asked. I knew I was fucked.

-R&R-


	4. One of Us

My body froze in place. I didn't know what to do or say to Yvette. She thought I didn't hear her the first time, so she asked me again. "I asked if that human smell was coming from you." She didn't sound surprised, shocked or even angry. So, I winged it.

"Um…Yeah, it is." Something told me that that didn't sound too convincing

. "Oh, alright. I thought so. Someone had too much to drink," she laughed. My ability to breathe came back and my nerves calmed down. I almost forgot that sometimes when vampires drink too much human blood, they give off the scent of human blood. That one little fact just saved my life.

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah, sorry about that. Thought that smell would have worn off by now."

She shrugged and then a look of curiosity creped upon her face. "What I don't get is why I just picked it up now and not when you walked into the hotel. " She shrugged again. "Guess I just wasn't paying attention. Not much of a surprise." I took, yet another, relieving breath. I thought it was about time that I kick her out before she started getting suspicious.

"Hey, it was great talking to you, but I wanna get some shut-eye. It's been a long day and I really need some rest." I put it as simply, and as nicely, as I could to let her know I wanted her out of my room. She looked at me and nodded.

"Understandable. Sorry I bothered you for so long." She got up and headed for the door. Before she left, she told me to call her at the front desk if I needed anything then she left. I immediately went for my radio that I left in the bathroom and tried to call my brother again.

"Spencer, come in."

"Scarlett? What took you so damn long?" He sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Spence. The clerk came up to my room and asked me if I had any 'stuff' on me. She thought I was a drug dealer."

There was silence on the other end for a while. "Now, what exactly convinced her that you were?"

"She saw my black bag and that's probably what raised her suspicion. "

Again, there was more silence. "There's no way that a _bag_ would convince her of anything except for personal belongings, especially drugs. What else could she have seen?"

I bit my lip. There was no way that I was going to tell him she saw the metal case. I didn't want him to know that I was fucking up already. "It could have been the wad of cash that I put on the counter for the hotel room."

"Okay, that makes sense. So where is the leech now?"

"She's back at the front desk. "

He sighed. "Alright, Scar. You're doing well so far."

I smiled. "Thanks, Spence."

"Well, as the leeches say, the night is still young. Go out and find out as much information as you can. Remember, don't be a stranger. " Without even a goodbye, he ended the transmission. I guess I wasn't doing as well as he said. Spencer always does this. Instead of telling me outright that I fucked up, he lies to me and pats by back for a job well done when we both know I didn't deserve it.

I threw the radio against the wall in frustration; trying not to scream. Sometimes I wished that my big brother was like the ones I used to see on T.V. The ones that gave their little sisters a good tongue-lashing just to help them to survive. There are times when Spencer is just like them, but most of the time, he's too worried about hurting my feelings. That just frustrated me to no end.

After spending several minutes trying to calm down, I decided to go out and explore the city. First, I removed the metal case from its hiding place and injected myself with the right amount of vampire blood; double checking just to make sure. The feeling of immortality came back and I smirked. Was it wrong that I was beginning to love that feeling?

I looked through my bag for some 'night-out' clothes. A few years back, I used to be into the gothic/punk style; corsets, miniskirts, fishnets and leather boots. I had to abandon my style due to my mother's concern. She didn't like seeing me in those clothes; saying that I looked like someone that walked with the dead. I didn't understand what she meant by that back then, but now I do. Nearly every vampire dresses like that now. What better way to blend in?

I decided to go for my favorite outfit; purple/black pin-up corset, black chained skirt and knee high boots. I wore by hair tied in a bun, so I let it down. Jet black strands waterfalled down my back. As far as make-up went, I decided to go bare. I never really liked wearing it anyway. I examined myself in the mirror that hung on the bathroom door. I looked just like them. It was a little terrifying, but at the same time, it felt…good. I actually felt like I belonged. Was that bad?

I grabbed my black skull purse I had put away in the black bag, already supplied with things I may need; money, cell phone, wallet, throwing knives, voice recorder and a handgun loaded with silver bullets. After I collected everything I needed, I went out to the balcony. Looking over the rails and to the ground, I could see that I'm on the top floor. Exiting like a normal human through the front door sounded sane enough, but what fun is that when I can just jump off?

I carefully placed myself on top of the rails, making sure I keep my balance. I took a deep breath and jumped. The sudden rush made my stomach sink; the same sinking feeling I got back when I used to ride on roller coasters. The ground was coming in fast, so I prepared myself for a rough landing. Instead, I got the opposite. I landed with a thud and walked off without even a sprained ankle. I smirked; it felt good to be a leech.

Chicago was truly a beautiful city; despite the endless amount of vampires. The giant buildings lit up the night and the streets where all but quiet and calm. I was in total awe. I just wished that Spencer was here to see this with me.

After wandering around, I was growing a bit bored. I made several attempts to talk to vampires, but no one would talk to me. Human or not, city folk are all the same. I gave up and started to head back to the hotel. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't see where I wa-" My words trailed off when I looked at the man, err, vampire before me. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He stood around six feet and two inches and wore long, wavy brown hair down to his chest. He was built like a model and dressed like a rockstar. Beautiful golden eyes and a smile to die for made me melt. He was breathtaking.

"Hey, I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't see where I was going," he said with a smile. His voice was as smooth as silk. So beautiful. I realized that I probably looked like a fan girl that met her dream celebrity. I fixed my posture and straightened myself up.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't see where I was going, either." I replied, trying to sound as casual as I could.

He smiled again. "Hey, um, I've never seen you around her before. And that means something because I know a lot of people. What's your name?"

Again, I was keeping my cool and didn't sound too eager. "Sorry, I don't like to give out my name to people I don't know."

He chuckled. "Alright, what if I gave you my name first? Full name. Will you give me your name then?"

"Maybe." I answered.

"Come now…Why won't you give me your name?"

I shrugged. "Why are you so desperate to get my name?"

He smirked. "Because I've never seen you before and you're quite…interesting. I would love to get to know you better, though. How about this? I'll take you out to dinner and give you a first class tour of the city. After that, we'll see a movie. Is that enough to get your name?"

I laughed. "So you're bribing me into getting my name?"

He shook his head. "Not bribing, just trying to gain your trust. So, what do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment. This guy may seem as good as they come, but looks can be deceiving. For all I know, he could be a murderer, a rapist or a gang member. But Spencer told me not to be a stranger, so I went for it.

"Sure, why not."

His smile brightened up. "Great! My name is Damien Samuel Waters." He said with a bow, taking my hand and kissing the back. I couldn't help but blush. He was not only gorgeous but a gentleman also.

My first night on a solo mission and I was already fucking up. I was supposed to hate vampires and their existence. Instead, I felt like I'm one of them.


	5. Stranger Danger

-Aaaaaaand I'm back! :D Sorry for the delay, folks. Been working non-stop and I finally have some free time, so here's Chapter 5! Not the best chapter, mind you, but I promise there will be better ones.-

I didn't know what I was thinking; traveling around a city with a vampire I had must met. I knew it was a bad idea from the very beginning, so why did I go along with it anyway? I should have known better than to go out with a complete stranger. I remember being little and screaming 'Stranger Danger!' whenever someone I didn't know tried to talk to me. Whatever happened to that little voice? The same one that taps you on the shoulder and says 'Um…bad idea.' I guess it must have run away along with my sanity once I stepped foot into this city.

Damien led me to a black, tinted limo waiting on the side of the street. He opened the door and bowed. "Ladies first." I smiled softly and got in. He followed suit and closed the door. Rolling down the driver's window he says, "Take us to Navy Pier, please." The driver nodded, started the engine and began to drive.

I sat directly across from Damien and examined him from head to toe. He was literally the perfect creature. Smooth skin that begged to be touched and lips that I wanted to taste. What the hell was wrong with me?

He looked over and saw me staring. "See something you like?" he purred, staring at me with hungry golden eyes. I straightened myself up and looked down at my hands. He laughed. "Oh, I see. One of those shy types, huh? Just how I like them."

I flushed again and looked out the window. I couldn't even look at him. Did he only offer me this night just to hit on me? I couldn't stand that from human boys and I most certainly didn't like it from vampires.

I gathered every bit of courage I still had in me and looked him in the eye. "Look, I don't know who you think I am, but don't expect me to melt in those icy claws of yours."

He was taken back. "Icy claws? Sounds like something a human would say." He sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy locks. "I didn't mean to make you feel threatened. I was just trying to make conversation. I can already tell that you're not like the other women which is why I'm so desperate to get to know you."

"And how, may I ask, can you tell I'm different? You know nothing about me, let alone my name." This guy was starting to piss me off.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just can. There's just something about you that separates you from the rest. As to what that is exactly, I don't know yet. I would love to find out, though, if you give me the chance." Just by the way he was looking at me, I was able to tell he was trying to read me, but something was stopping him and it was getting to him.

I cracked a smile and pulled my hair back. "I still don't understand what's so special about me, but I guess I can cut you some slack." I leaned forward; close enough that I can feel his breath on my face. "But, if you try anything, I promise you that you will wish you never met me."

He smirked; a sparkle in his eye. "Yes, ma'am. I don't intend to try anything with you. I'm much more respectful than that. My father raised me better."

"Whose you're father?" I asked. But before he could answer, the driver rolled down his window and announced that we had reached our destination. Damien exited first and ran over to my side. He opened the door for me and I stepped out. I was greeted by neon signs and a beautifully lit Ferris wheel in the distance. The lake sparkled happily with the light of the bright moon in the sky. I was so absorbed in my own happiness that I didn't notice the big, stupid smile on my face. Damien chuckled. "You like it?"

I nodded, still wearing my stupid smile. He took me around Navy Pier and showed me everything; the mini-shops, the restaurants, and a coupled of the entertainment attractions. He even took me on a lake-front cruise and rode to the top of the Ferris wheel. But the night wasn't over yet.

After Navy Pier, we explored around the city; China Town, Boys Town, the Lake Front trial, the Loop and so much more. During the hours that we spent together, I learned a bit about him and he learned a bit about me. Damien was born a pure-blood but was the product of a human mother. Because the vampire genetics were practically poison to humans, she died while giving birth, so he never really knew her.

His father, I learned, was one of the leaders that led the vampires for the invasion of the humans. I held my tongue and tried to look as calm as I could, but on the inside I wanted to kill him. He said he didn't agree with his father's decision for human extermination; he felt it was wrong. But every time he brought the subject up to his father, he would always point out how the Nosferatu were the dominant species and humans were weak. Damien felt that the humans were the reason for their existence. By either a product of science gone wrong, by nature or by the Gods, without the humans, they would have still been hiding in the shadows fighting to survive. He said his reasoning was hard to explain to his father or damn well everyone, but he still stuck by it. For that, I had a bit more respect for him. But at the same time, if he truly loves the humans, why not fight with them? A true hero would stand for what he believes in, even if he was standing alone. Damien was just stating what his thoughts on the situation, not standing up in front of everyone else but his father and saying that it was wrong.

I tried not to give him too much information. For starters, I gave him a fake name;-Antoinette White- and told him I was turned at the age of 20 back in the 1800's. He asked me the name of the vampire that turned me, in case he knew who it was. But I told him I was attacked and never saw his face. His reply to that was "I never really understood why most vampires are like that. Just turning humans for the hell of it. Makes no sense to me at all."

After hours of sight seeing and talking, he dropped me back off at my hotel. When I exited the car he pulled out a pen from his coat pocket and jotted down his cell phone number. "Just in case you want to do this again," he said. "It was a pleasure to finally get to know you, Antoinette. I hope to see you again soon." He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I stood there in awe and watched as his limo drove away. My first friendly encounter with a vampire and I was already starting to like him. Not good. Not good at all.

I went back upstairs to my suite only to find Yvette sitting on my bed with my metal case resting on her lap, open. I dropped my purse on the floor and shut the door behind me.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked.

Yvette looked up at me with bright blue eyes. "I should be asking you that."


End file.
